Out of the Shadows
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Captain Swan One-Shot AU: Killian drops in for a surprise visit at the sheriff's station.


All was quiet in the sheriff's station as Emma sat in her office behind her desk pouring over some old files. It was late, very late. The sun was long gone below the horizon and the moon was high in the night sky; the stars were unusually bright this particular evening. She had turned on the desk lamp even though it wasn't really needed with the light shining in through the windows.

As Emma paged through the dusty police reports of the last twenty-eight years of cursed Storybrooke, she bit into a crisp apple, the crunching sound echoing quietly through the empty station. Out of no where, a cool, drawl voice came from the shadows in the doorway causing Emma to choke slightly on her bit of fruit.

"Now, love, I thought you would've learned by now that apples are something your family stays far away from."

Emma coughed and rubbed her chest as she caught her breath watching the pirate lean up against the door frame of her office. "Doesn't help when you have someone scare the shit out of you as you happen to be eating one."

"My apologies, lass," Killian replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just strolling along back to my ship when I saw the light on and I thought to myself, what could possibly be keeping her here so late at night?" He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "So what is it, Swan?"

"Nothing," Emma shrugged. "Just going over some old files." She stood up and stretched her arms up. "But I suppose I should be heading home."

Killian strolled over and stood on the opposite side of the desk, eyes fixated on the beautiful blonde before him. "What's your rush?" he asked.

She gazed at him from across the desk, her eyes getting lost in the sea of blue that were his. "No rush," Emma admitted, her lips curling into a luscious smirk. "Why?"

"No reason," Killian enticed, looping his way around her desk.

He stopped and faced her, their bodies inches apart. He could smell her sweet scent as his stare pierced hers. Emma's eyes were full of curiosity and excitement as Killian lifted his hand and moved some of her displaced curls around on her shoulder. She felt goosebumps rise up in anticipation on her skin as brushed his fingers down her arm.

Without warning, Emma lunged forward up on her toes and crashed her mouth onto his, grabbing the back of Killian's head and pushing it as close to hers at she could. He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air momentarily before throwing her down on the desk, the papers and trinkets flying in all directions as he leaned down on top of her.

Their movements were rapid, hands caressing every inch of the other's body, lips never parting. Killian tugged at Emma's tucked in shirt and released it from the restraints of her pants, slipping his hand underneath it and feeling her soft, heated skin. Emma felt his hand rest on the side of her breast and took an audible breath when he slipped his thumb underneath her bra. Killian, taking advantage of their parted lips, moved his mouth down her neck, sucking gently and tasting the sweetness of her skin.

As Killian's mouth moved slowly down her clothed body, Emma grasped the ends of his thick, black hair, tugging slightly when he hovered in certain areas. She let out a soft giggle; Killian's beard tickled as he lifted her shirt partly and kissed her toned stomach. He looked up at her and smiled. He could see she was pining for more. Slowly, he moved his hand and hook up her torso, pulling her shirt along with him. Emma raised her arms off the desk allowing him to peel her shirt off. Watching him toss it on the floor, she began pulling herself up towards him, kicking off her boots in the process.

Obliging to the request, Killian lifted her up off the desk and held her against his chest. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness against her thigh, and kissed him full on the mouth once more, slipping her tongue over his lips. He shuffled them out of her office and into the main area. Pausing in the middle of the room, Killian pulled away from her kiss, looking deep into her eyes. Emma smiled and glanced at the couch that sat next to the jail cell signaling Killian to take them there.

"Oh, not just yet, love," Killian smirked.

Instead, he walked them straight forward, pushing Emma, her legs still entwined around his waist, back against the cell and kissed her deeply, biting gently on her bottom lip. She moaned in lustful frustration as Killian grabbed hold of one arm and curled his hook around the other. He raised them both up against the bars, restraining her, torturing her in the best way possible as he ran his mouth all along her chest, lightly brushing his tongue along the edge of her bra.

Emma closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his soft lips against her skin, the cold metal against her arms, and the hard bulge against her thigh. Thinking she might explode from the overwhelming sensations, she pushed back against Killian's grip and made to lower her arms and embrace him, but he didn't let her.

"Killian…" she breathed looking down at him as he caressed her collarbone with his lips.

He brought himself back up to eye-level with her and brushed his lips against hers before leaning over to her ear and nibbling it, keeping her arms pinned against the cell through all of it.

"Put down your legs," he whispered in her ear. Emma did as Killian asked and lowered her legs to the ground.

Still keeping firm grip on her arms, Killian leaned down, grabbed Emma's bra strap with his teeth, and pulled it off her shoulder. He smiled at her pleasurably pained face as he did the same with the other strap.

Emma chuckled. "Now what are you going to do, Captain?"

Killian leaned back, raising his eyebrow, and surveyed the situation for a moment. Smiling, he leaned back in, kissing Emma hard on the mouth. He moved her arms closer together, crossing her wrists and securing them against one of the bars with his hook. With his hand free to move, he placed it on the small of her back, slowly gliding his fingers up her spine, finally resting them over her bra clasp. In one swift movement, he released the clasp and Emma's bra popped open. Killian bent down and gently kissed the top of each breast before finally freeing Emma's arms.

Taking advantage of her new freedom, Emma threw her bra across the room and seized Killian's shirt, literally ripping it off his body. She gripped his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades, and pushed him across the room, slamming him against the glass windows that looked into her office.

Beads of sweat started rolling down their bodies as they groped one another. Unable to wait much longer, Emma reached down and began unbuckling his belt and whipping it out of the loops, a loud snap echoing as the leather met the floor. Killian followed her lead and unbuttoned her pants, watching them fall effortlessly to the ground leaving her in nothing but a sultry pair of black lace panties. He caressed her thigh and pulled her in for a kiss.

Emma couldn't wait any longer; she grasped the tops of his shoulders and pulled him away from the glass and over to the couch, pushing him down onto it. Killian looked up at her, the small drops of sweat glistening on her body; never before had he seen anyone more beautiful, more perfect. He smiled as she knelt down in front of him and undid his pants, finally releasing his hardness from the constraint of the leather. Emma slid his pants down, never breaking her gaze from his, and pulled them off along with his boots. She stood back up and gave the edge of her underwear a little nudge letting gravity take hold.

Kicking away the black lace, Emma crawled onto Killian's lap and gave him a deep, passionate kiss as she lowered herself onto him. He wrapped his arms around her back, both taking an audible breath as they became one.

They moved in sync, their hot bodies writhing against one another, drops of sweat rolling freely on their skin as she thrusted up and down on top of him. Emma moaned with pleasure, her neck craning back as Killian sucked on her breasts. She leaned down and kissed his shoulders, tasting the bittersweetness of his skin in her mouth.

Killian supported her back as he flipped them around, laying her gently on the couch. He quickened his pace, pulsating in and out, going deeper with every thrust. Emma gripped his back and dug her nails deeper into his skin and crying out with every movement he made. Killian brought his hand up, brushed away her long, blonde hair, and cradled her face before leaning down and crashing his mouth into her, tracing her lips with his tongue.

Both were nearing the edge as Killian pulled Emma up and pressed her wet chest against his and kissed her neck. He moved rapidly, pushing them closer and closer to the edge, her screams getting louder and louder with each jab. Toeing the line, Killian grabbed the back of Emma's head and pulled her in for one last kiss before toppling over the cliff.

Breathing deeply, Emma and Killian laid down on the couch, their bodies dripping from their excursion. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She sighed with pleasure and looked up into his bright blue eyes, brushing her hand along his jawline.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"And I love you," Killian replied.


End file.
